


Disobeying the Captain's Orders

by stayfierce



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Frist Kiss, Julian has a hair pulling kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayfierce/pseuds/stayfierce
Summary: Based on season 6, episode 2. Rocks and shoals, after crashing on a desolate planet in a Jem'Hardar Sisko orders the crew to get a good night sleep. Julian and Garak disobey that order.





	

Sisko ordered them all to get some sleep, the Klingon ship would pick them up in a few days. They all hadn't slept in at least 24 hours. The cave was cold despite the heated rock they used to dry their clothes after crash landing in the planet's ocean.

Sisko lay down to sleep on the cool, hard cave floor next to Dax. O'Brien and the rest of the crew slept on the floor next to the warm rock. Garak and Julian were the furthest away from the warmth of the rock, back to back like they did in prison for warmth. 

Julian was shaking slightly, unsure if he was cold or possibly crying over the loss of a fellow officer. Garak turned around, placing his hand gently on Julian's shoulder. He curled his fingers around his shoulder and squeezed it for a moment. He was trying to silently comfort him, attempting to get his feelings across without speaking.

The doctor didn't move until he felt the hand retreat from his shoulder. Ready to turn away and try to sleep, Julian grabbed his hand before he could move away. He intertwined his hand with Garak's. He pulled Garak's hand towards his chest, now clutching it with both hands.

Garak was in an awkward position but didn't want to break away. He moved his body towards Julian, closing the space between them. Garak, with his head resting on his bicep, his free hand gently brushed the doctor's hair. His hair was soft. Garak's hand worked its way into his hair and it seemed to relax him. Julian's breathing deepened and he sighed lightly. He softened and fell backwards into Garak's chest. Garak continued to run his fingers though his hair, lightly brushing his nails against Julian's scalp as he draw circles with his fingers.

He ran his fingers though the hair at his forehead to the top of his neck, moveing his hand up his neck into the curliest part of his hair. Julians head fell back into his hand, his eyes closed but his breathing now uneven. Garak curled his fingers and gripped his hair, pulling his head all the way back so that Julians face looking up at him.  
Julian eyes opened, The little light the heated rocks provided was reflected in them, his lips slight open. His eyes wide. His face flushed. His breathing fast.

Heat flooded though him as he looked down at man in his arms, he pulled his hand free from Julians and pulled Julians body towards him until the doctor faced him. His hand was still in his hair. His other hand on the small of Julians back. Julians hands were flat against his chest, his eyes looking up at him. The light was still in his eyes. "Garak" Julian whispered.

"My dear, Julian. What am I supposed to do with you" he whispered back, his voice low and deep, making Julian tighten his fingers in his shirt. "That is up to you" he whispered back softly. Garak pulled Julians head up to his, bringing his lips to his. He kissed him deeply, softly and slowly. He wanted to take his time. Playing with the doctors tongue lightly and dragging small moans out of Julian, the younger man didn't try and gain any control of the kiss. He let Garak move his body into him, let him kiss him till they were breathless. Julian kissed the ridges on Garkas neck all the way down to shoulder where he bit him playfully. Garak pulled him back up and kissed him again. Running his hand up and down Julians back, daringly squeezing his bum. Julian laughed into the kiss, moving his body in movement to Garaks lips, Julians hand found its way into Garaks hair.

Garak pulled Julian on top of him, in between his legs. Julian deepened the kiss, his hands creeping underneath Garaks shirt. Running his hand over his hard chest, feeling his muscles and wondering how strong he is. Garaks hand tugging his hair and one hand lightly cupping his face. "Garak" Julian moaned into the kiss. Garak hummed in response, running his hand down Julians chest and resting them on his hips. He broke away to kiss Julians neck, tasting salt. Julian moaned again, "so responsive" Garak whispered into Julians neck.

"Oi, some of us are trying to sleep over here"

They both jumped at the sound of O'Briens voice, they turned to look at him. He was the only one awake and he looked both confused and amused. "My apologies, we got slightly carried away" Garak said as Julian quickly slid of his lap looking embarrassed. "Sorry" he said. "Right, just get some sleep will you" O'Brien said, he turned away and lay back on the floor.

Julian lay next to Garak, resting his head on his chest. "Night" He whispered. "Good night" Garak replied. "Good night, Garak" Julian whispered again.

"GO TO SLEEP!"


End file.
